


If Only

by lithium223



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bittersweet moment between lovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

It was late when First Aid left the medbay. He did his best to ignore his brothers’ discontent and blocked his side of the bond. He wasn’t going home to them tonight and they knew it. Instead First Aid went to the quarters he and Fireflight shared; away from their respective gestalts.

When First Aid entered the room he was alone. Fireflight was late. The medic sat on the berth and waited for the flier. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long. After a few minutes Fireflight slipped in. Fireflight locked the door behind him - _to keep his brothers out-_ and quickly went to his lover.

As soon as the jet was in reach, First Aid retracted his mask and he flung himself at the other mech.

Fireflight moaned into the needy kiss as he wrapped his arms around the medic’s waist. Primus, he’d missed his mech. He’d give anything to always be close to Aid, do anything just to make the other mech smile. _But they wouldn’t let him._

“Sorry, I’m late,” Flight murmured between kisses as Aid pulled him onto the berth. “I would have been here sooner, but…”  _They tried to stop me. Again._

“It’s okay,” Aid whispered back. “It’s just us now. This is our space, they can’t interfere here.” _If only that were true._

Slowly, lovingly, Fireflight rocked into First Aid, his long spike rubbing, teasing, tormenting the tender nodes of the medic’s tight valve. First Aid keened as the pleasure consumed him. What he wouldn’t give to lose himself in the sensation of Fireflight filling him. However there was a shadow in his spark trying to rob him of the bliss that was his love.

All too soon the lovers began to move faster, the friction increasing as moans, pants, and whimpers got louder. Fireflight plunged his spike into his lover, hitting the node at the top of his valve. “C’mon Aid. Overload for me,” the flier groaned optics intent on Aid’s expressive face.

 First Aid cried his completion as Fireflight continued to thrust into him, prolonging his bliss. With a few more thrusts, Flight fell over and Aid gave a low moan as the spilled heat gave him a smaller, gentler overload.

As the young mechs recovered from the after-glow, what used to be a loving, peaceful, perfect moment was slowly poisoned by the bonds that bound the two. Silent tears stained Aid’s face as his spark was assaulted by his brothers.

Fireflight, knowing the cause of his lover’s tears, trilled a comforting note as he wiped them away. “I love you,” Flight said, the pain in his optics a clear testament that he was suffering from his brothers’ blows as well. “I love you and they can’t change that.”

“I know,” First Aid whispered. He pulled Fireflight down into another desperate kiss, his tears wetting the flier’s face. “I know.” _If only I could believe that._


End file.
